Fineasz i Ferb - Czas Judy/Uciec przed śmiercią
Judy dalej wędruje w swojej podświadomości. Fineasz i Ferb próbują ją uratować. Bohaterowie *Judy Keith *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher Uciec przed śmiercią -Ferb, szybko! Pomóż przestawić mi wajchę- krzyknął Fineasz siłując się z drążkiem przyczepionym do maszyny. Nie chciał się ruszyć. Ferb szybko podbiegł do brata i obydwaj próbowali wyciągnąć mnie z podświadomości. Czerwona lampka migała coraz szybciej, a na twarzy Fineasza pojawiał się coraz większy niepokój. -Nie! To nie może się stać! Ferb, mocniej! Musimy ją stąd wyciągnąć!- krzyknął Fineasz i popchnął mocniej wajchę. Ona z trzeskiem pękła. -Nie!- wrzasnął Fineasz, lecz, gdy spojrzał na maszynę czerwona lampka przestała świecić. Ferb wytarł pot z czoła i popatrzył na zniszczony drążek. -Nie da się go tak po prostu skleić. Trzeba zrobić nową- powiedział. -Wiem Ferb. Na szczęście przestawiliśmy wajchę do połowy, dzięki czemu udało nam się uratować Judy. Nie wiem, ile jeszcze wytrzyma. Szybko, trzeba zrobić nową wajchę i podłączyć ją do maszyny- powiedział Fineasz i pobiegł po części. (Moja podświadomość) -Aaaaaaaaa!!!- krzyknął wąż i zeskoczył ze mnie. Upadłam na ziemię, jeśli można to w ogóle nazwać ziemią. Nareszcie mogłam swobodnie oddychać. Popatrzyłam na swoją rękę i otworzyłam oczy ze zdziwienia. Przez chwilę była przezroczysta, zaczynała znikać. Co się stało? Dlaczego Fineasz i Ferb mnie nie uwolnili. Wąż przemienił się w Nikczemną Judy, a ona zaczęła patrzeć na mnie z nienawiścią masując sobie lekko poczerniałą rękę. -Poraził mnie prąd, ty głupie dziwadło!- wrzasnęła i zrobiła mały krok w tył. W duchu podziękowałam Fineaszowi i Ferbowi. -Nowe moce?- zapytałam z uśmiechem. -Zamknij się! Nie masz nowych mocy! To te dzieciaki uruchomiły tą głupią maszynę. Nie jesteś jeszcze bardziej pokręcona, nie martw się. -Sama się zamknij! Próbowałaś mnie zabić, nie zauważyłaś?! -Zauważyłam! Gdybyś tutaj umarła objełabym władzę nad twoim ciałem i nikt by mi już jej nie odebrał. Ale teraz nie mogę! Znowu porazi mnie prąd!- krzyknęła Zła Judy i uderzyła mnie w brzuch. Skręciłam się z bólu, ale ona krzyknęła przez kolejne porażenie. Stałam tak zgięta, aż ból nie ustąpił. Spojrzałam ze złością na Judy. -Zadowolona?!- krzyknęła władczyni mojej podświadomości. -J-Jak zmieniłaś si-ę w w-węża?- wyszeptałam kaszląc co chwilę. -Czy to nie jest oczywiste? To ja jestem władcą twojej podświadomości! To ja tu rządzę! Ty tutaj tylko przyszłaś ułatwiając mi zadanie. A co z twoimi wcześniejszymi pytaniami? Odpowiedziałam już na wszystkie. Gdybym tylko mogła cię...- powiedziała Nikczemna Judy. -A gdzie Mary? Gdzie ta Mary, która była wtedy z tobą?- zapytałam rozglądając się we wszystkie strony. -Kolejna oczywista sprawa. Jej tutaj nie ma. To była tylko iluzja. Iluzja, którą stworzyłam, aby cię osłabić. Myślisz, że masz więcej osóbek w swojej głowie? Nie! To ja jestem tutaj władcą, ja mam władzę i ja mam na tyle silną wolę, że mogę wpłynąć na to, co ty zobaczysz!!! -Jak to nie ma? Czyli, że... Ty przebiegła żmijo!!!- krzyknęłam i pokazałam w jej stronę... No cóż, wiecie, co się ludziom pokazuje. Zwykle tego nie robię... -Taka jesteś? Dobrze! Zobaczymy, jak sobie z tym poradzisz- powiedziała Nikczemna Judy, a za moimi plecami pojawił się Buford. Nie wyglądał do końca jak Buford, miał trochę jaśniejsze oczy. -Judytsu?! Hahahahahah!!!- wszędzie słyszałam jego śmiech. Wszędzie... Obracałam się na wszystkie strony, szukałam ucieczki. Zaczęłam biec przed siebie, ale nagle pojawiła się ciocia Elizabeth i zagrodziła mi drogę. Na jej twarzy malował się złośliwy uśmiech. -Głupia Judytsu. Dziwna, przeszkadzająca Judytsu. Po co przyjechałaś?! Jesteś tylko kulą u nogi, Judytsu!- słyszałam jej głos mieszający się ze śmiechem Buforda. W moich oczach zakręciły się łzy. Wiem, że to tylko iluzja, ale taka prawdziwa... Cofając się upadłam na ziemię, a nade mną pojawiła się Mishti. Na jej twarzy nie było uśmiechu, tylko wściekłość. -Gdybyś się nie wtrącała w moje sprawy byłabym teraz z Baljeetem! Czy ty zawsze musisz wszystko zepsuć?!- krzyknęła, a w jej oczach pojawiły się łzy. Nie były to łzy smutku, to były łzy wściekłości, dalej na mnie krzyczała, dalej mówiła, że gdyby mnie nie było wszystko by się ułożyło. Nie było ucieczki. Zaczęłam się przesuwać po ziemi, ale wpadłam na kogoś. Spojrzałam w tył. Zobaczyłam stojących tam Fineasza i Ferba. Przestraszyłam się. Nie oni! To jedyne osoby, które mogły mi pomóc! -Dziwadło- mruknął Ferb. -Gdybyś do mnie nie przyszła, byłbym szczęśliwy! Niszczysz moje relacje z Izabelą, cały czas prosisz mnie o pomoc i jeszcze masz odwagę denerwować się na mnie?! Nic nie potrafisz, zawsze tylko mi przeszkadzasz! Nie mogę uwierzyć, że w ogóle z tobą rozmawiam- krzyknął Fineasz. -Nie!- wrzasnęłam, ale to nic nie pomogło. Drwiny wszystkich były nie do zniesienia. Myślałam, że mnie akceptują, że mnie lubią. Ja wcale nie zniszczyłam związku Baljeeta i Mishti. Wcale nie jestem dziwadłem. Nie niszczę niczyich relacji, nie przeszkadzam, nie jestem beztalenciem! Te myśli krążyły mi po głowie, czasami przerywała je nowa porcja oskarżeń. Skuliłam się na ziemi. Pomiędzy śmiechem i drwinami usłyszałam czyjeś kroki. Podniosłam głowę do góry i zobaczyłam Mary. Mary patrzyła na mnie z odrazą. -M-Mary?- wyszeptałam. Ona uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. -Judytsu!- krzyknęła. -Judytsu, Judytsu, Judytsu!- krzyknął Fineasz. -Judytsu...- powiedział Ferb. -Judytsu! Judytsu!- krzyknęła ciocia Elizabeth. -Judytsu!- powiedział Buford. Wszyscy zaczęli to mówić. Zamknęłam oczy, a uszy przykryłam rękami. -Przestańcie!- krzyknęłam, ale oni kontynuowali te tortury. Łzy zaczęły lecieć mi po policzkach. -Błagam! -Judytsu! -Judytsu! Judytsu! -Przestańcie! -Judytsu! -Judytsu! -Judystu! -STOP!!!- wrzasnęłam i rzuciłam się na Nikczemną Judy. Wszystkie iluzje zniknęły, ale mnie to teraz nie obchodziło. Okładałam pięściami swoje alter ego, a z moich oczu leciały łzy. -Nigdy...Tego...Nie rób!- wydyszałam. Nagle Judy kopnęła mnie w brzuch, a ja poleciałam do tyłu. -Judytsu! Zapłacisz za to!- krzyknęła i zaatakowała mnie. Próbowała kopnąć mnie w głowę, jednak ja zrobiłam unik i złapałam się jej nogi. Ona próbowała się wydostać, jednak ciągle była rażona prądem. Nagle prąd przestał lecieć, a my na chwilę przerwałyśmy walkę ze zdziwienia. -Co do...- zaczęłam, ale musiałam się uchylić przed pięścią Judy. -Zapłacisz mi za to... Ty głupia...- niedokończyła, ponieważ uderzyłam ją w twarz. Ona odsunęła się ode mnie zasłaniając się ręką. Gdy ją zabrała zobaczyłam, że z jej ust wypływa krew. W oczach miała rądzę mordu. Skoczyła na mnie i złapała mnie za włosy. Wstała, stojąc jedną nogę na moich plecach, a drugą powoli uniosła w górę. Nie mogłam uciec, a ona do tego przytrzymywała moje długie włosy. Moje włosy! Poczułam mocne kopnięcie w bok. Później kolejne i kolejne, i kolejne, i kolejne. Nikczemna Judy była zaślepiona swoją rządzą mordu. Gdy unosiła po raz kolejny nogę szybko wstałam, przez co ona straciła równowagę i upadła. Wykorzystałam okazję i naskoczyłam na nią. Zaczęłyśmy się tarzać po ziemi. Okładałyśmy się na przemian pięściami, żadna nie chciała przestać. W końcu przerwałam walkę. Byłam zbyt zmęczona i obolała. Popatrzyłam na Judy. Nie wyglądała najlepiej. Była cała posiniaczona, a z jej ust leciała krew. Popatrzyła na mnie z nienawiścią. -Ty razem... Tym razem ci się udało... Ale jeszcze się zemszczę, ZOBACZYSZ!!!- wrzasnęła Judy, a ja w chwili, kiedy skończyła mówić zaczęłam powoli znikać. Spojrzałam na swoje ręce. Zobaczyłam na nich krew. Przestraszyłam się. To była po prostu krew, teoretycznie to moja krew. Popatrzyłam na nogi. Już prawie całkowicie zniknęły, ale nawet to nie zakryło krwi i siniaków. -Nie będzie następnego razu- powiedziałam powoli. -To się jeszcze okaże!- to była ostatnia rzecz, jaką usłyszałam. Nikczemna Judy zniknęła, a ja widziałam tylko ciemność. Jak oceniasz odcinek "Uciec przed śniercią"? Bardzo dobry Dobry Przeciętny Słaby Bardzo Słaby